zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) first and the 10th is a long way away, but to long, i should think. and why do people find you annoying? '--C2' 19:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't you ask whomever says that rather than me? People fear what they don't understand, I guess. --AuronKaizer ' 19:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::i cant go looking for every person that says that, and wear. and so true, its why people are affraid of the dark, or is that a bad annolgy?(my spelling is throught the floor these days, i know) '--C2 19:36, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Nah, people are afraid of the dark because rapists live there. Anyways, there will always be detractors in some way, right? Funny how all of Jacko's detractors have begun singing his praises and crying about how great of a person he was. --AuronKaizer ' 19:40, 13 July 2009 (UTC) there just hippo-crits(its how i spell it). while he was alive, they said he was a ped, now that hes dead they say he's a great singer, and will be missed. its like pick-a-side-AND-STAY-WITH-IT!!!! either he was ped and a scumbag and you hate him even if he was a great singer, or you think he was a great singer and a great person! jeez, people these days! '--C2 19:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Insert collectively undescriptive header here Official wiki they're both offical Oni Link 12:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wow! I was right. I was presumed to be presumed dead! Sorry I sort of disappeared from the internet without saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I cannot still be a part of Wikia. It's a very personal and complex situation. I merely wanted to tell you guys I wasn't in some horrible accident. I hope you all can live without me! --'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 03:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, sounds like me. Cept my parents just told me not to get on here, nothing complex about that. . . Whatever situation, good luck! You too AK, with whatever cpu problems you're having. . . ~ From Xicera whom could not log in. Archives Views? Rollback Untitled I'd just like to point out.. ..You have two personal images. File:GasMaskPsychoHatGuyTurquoise.png and File:GasMaskPsychoHatGuyTurquoise (small).png. As admins should comply with our basic rules, could you pick one to keep and please delete the other? I'd hate for the message "if you're an admin, it's okay" to get around. And if your computer situation is complicated, you can just tell me which you'd prefer, and I'll switch one out for the other for you. But you really should only have one, even if the second is just a variation of the first. :) —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I beg your pardon? —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, in the meantime... Twilight Zone all i know about the twilight zone was geogre rr martins imput in the first revial. Oni Link 21:24, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:Sig